The Impossible becomes Possible
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: Zoe Lua Writes is an orphan. Her parents are dead and she has no siblings. Her twin Leah, died of some unknown disease. Maria was best friends with Zoe's mum and is like an aunt to Zoe. So, she lives between Maria's house and her cousin's house, Mikayla. But, when Mikayla's family move to the USA, Zoe moves in with Maria. When Maria and her family go to Thailand for Christmas, they
1. Chapter 1

I was sat on the seat next to Maria, and was listening to my music and drawing. Maria nudged me and I paused my music. "What's up Maria?" I asked. "We're landing in about 10 mins. All electronics need to be off." I nodded and turned my I-pod off, and put it into my bag. Suddenly, Thomas came up to Maria. "Mum, Lucas won't talk to me." He whined. Maria sighed. I unbuckled myself and stood up. "I'll go sit with him. You take my seat, Thomas." He smiled and Maria looked grateful. "Thank you, Zoe." I went and sat down next to Lucas, who looked up and frowned. I pulled off one of his headphones and he protested. "Hey!" I pointed to the electronics sign and he rolled his eyes and pulled them off and put it into his bag. "You could try being nicer to your brother, ya know. He's only scared." I said to Lucas. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes and didn't speak to him for the whole duration until we got to the hotel.

 **Just quickly, some chaps will be shorter than others. Also, I'm a sucker for hurt and sick fics, so, I'm gonna make Maria slightly less hurt and Lucas more hurt in this. Don't worry, not majorly. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the hotel, we were led to some nice cottages and were told that number 15 was our cabin. "But.. we made a reservation on the 3rd floor." Maria argued. "Yes, we know. But, that was a mistake. Our floor 3 is still being wired and doubly safety checked. Sorry for the confusion." Maria rolled her eyes but allowed to be lead into the new set up. I like it. I growled at Thomas and Simon, causing them to scream and run off laughing. I was too busy chasing them to realise that Maria and Lucas were arguing. I didn't even bother.

Tonight we are going to do something with the hotel and Maria wants us to dress up nice. She's wearing a nice green dress and I'm wearing this. ( cgi/set?id=230377486) When I walked out of the bathroom, I caught Lucas looking at me. I stared back with an eyebrow raised and he blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes and followed Maria out, where, when we were at this nice beach outside our resort, let off lanterns counting down from 10. After a small party, I was allowed to stay a little later with Maria and Lucas, we walked back. I do like Lucas as a crush... but not majorly. So, I had to share the double sofa bed with him. We made a pillow wall, so we wouldn't intrude on each other's space.

MARIA POV  
I giggled as quietly as I could as Henry walked in holding the camera. I gently woke Thomas up and Henry woke Simon up. I was about to jump on Lucas and Zoe, when I saw what positon they were in. I squealed quietly and told Henry to snap a pic.  
bed-black-and-white-boy-cuddle  
I then proceeded to jump on them to wake them up by yelling, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Poor Zoe looked so dazed, I almost felt bad. ALMOST. But, as soon as she woke up properly, she was as excited as Thomas and Simon. We all rushed outside and opened the presents. Simon got a ball,, Thomas got a telescope, Lucas got a new pair of trainers and Zoe got the book she was after.

We decided to go down to the beach and have some fun. I sat on the sun lounger, quietly, and read my book whilst Zoe and Lucas messed around. "How bendy are you?" I heard her ask. I put my book down and watched them fondly. "Eh. I'm gymnastic. I'll show you." I whistled as Lucas did a backflip and landed smoothly.  
Lucas then bowed and Zoe giggled. "I can't do that, but I can, however, surf." I sat up and grabbed their hands and took them to a surf board shop and purchased 3 surfboards. "Henry, we're going surfing!" I called to my husband. He stuck a thumb up and continued football. I turned to Zoe. "Strut your stuff, Zo."  
She did so many fancy tricks, I have no idea how to describe them except if she went to contest, she would win first place.

On the way back to the hotel, i couldn't help but notice Lucas and Zoe giggling and laughing. At one point during their conversation, I could swear I saw Zoe and Lucas blush.


	3. Chapter 3

~ZOE POV~  
The next morning, we went swimming. Well... The Benet family went swimming. I went surfing again. But, as I was going down to the beach, something caught my eye off of the horizon. I squinted and pushed it off as nothing. So, I sunbathed. After about 20 mins, I heard silence. A beach is never silent. I opened my eyes and gasped. I saw a massive ass wave coming towards us. I began screaming, "TSUNAMI! TSUNAMI!" And running away. The other people on the beach tried running but got caught. I kept screaming it and running as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. The second I blinked, I was in water.

I opened my eyes and was dying for Oxygen.  
(c what I did there?)  
I tried to swim upwards, but something was holding onto my leg. I reached down and saw it was a peice of seaweed attached to a brick. I pulled at the seaweed and got no success. If I didn't come up for air soon, I was going to drown. I swam down and picked up the brick and dropped it onto the piece of thinner seaweed, cutting it and allowing me to swim up and gasp for air. I found an empty car and climbed onto the bonnet. I looked down at my leg and saw it was turning blue, with lack of blood. I found a peice of glass and started to cut though the seaweed, when something bumped into the car and knocked my hand, and the glass, into my leg. The glass tor through my skin and I screamed. In both anger, upset and pain. But, as I was screaming and crying, somebody heard me. "ZOE? IS THAT YOU?" Maria. "MARIA! MARIA OVER HERE! ON THIS CAR!" I screamed and waved my arms around. Maria saw me and began swimming over. "Clever girl, finding this. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where's Lucas?" I paled. "Um... in order, thanks, yes and only my leg, but I'll be fine. And, no. I thought he was with you." Maria shook her head and sobbed, "No, when he saw the wave, the first thing he shouted was Zoe. Then, dad as the wave hit."

"Ok, I'm gonna look for him. Look at your leg, Maria. You can't swim. I'll be back in 5 mins." I told Maria. She nodded. "Please don't be long." I nodded and hugged her before diving into the water. I used to surf a lot when I was younger and was trained in fighting against strong currents of the sea. I swam under and saw a few dozen bodies. I came up for air... but heard somebody yell, "MUM? DAD?" Lucas. I followed the yells and saw Lucas not looking too good. He had massive gash down his side, that was leaking blood, fast. I swam over and slung an arm over my own and swam back to Maria. Lucas had passed out and woke up when I, not so gracefully, put him on the bonnet of the car. He woke up and groaned. He clutched his side and Maria was fretting over him. Eventually, she sighed. "It's a long cut, but it's not very deep, You'll be fine." Lucas sighed and sat up, he looked at Zoe and saw her leg. "It's fine. It's a small but deep. I'll heal." Lucas nodded. Suddenly, something bumped into the car, causing them all to tumble into the murky water.


	4. Chapter 4

When I surfaced, I found Maria and Lucas clinging onto a blue matrass. I swam over and gulped in oxygen. Lucas put the arm of the side that wasn't injured round me. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm fi-" I cut myself off with a whimper. Lucas followed my gaze and saw another wave. "ZOE! LUCAS! SWIM UNDER!" Maria screamed and bobbed under, as did we. I quickly lost my grip on Lucas when something hit my arm, snapping it. I screamed underwater and accidently inhaled some water and swam upwards for air. I found the blue mattress and swam to it, tied my hands to it, layed my head on it, and passed out.

LUCAS POV  
I quickly lost my grip with Zoe when something hit her arm and she screamed. The currents took her away, and I felt something hit me in the back of the head really hard and I blacked out.

MARIA'S POV  
I swam around looking for Lucas. I saw Zoe and tried to find Lucas. After nearly 20 mins of looking, I found a body looking like him, half dead. I spun him over and sat him up, he coughed up a lot of water. He leant back into me and muttered. "Mum... where's Zoe?"  
"Ok, it's ok. I'll take you to her." He nodded but cried out in pain. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing. Headache from not enough air." I frowned and checked his head over. He stood up, we were in shallower water, but immediately fell down again. I put a hand to the back of his head and he yelled in pain and began crying. I puled my hand away and found it covered in blood. I swallowed thickly and swam with him, as best I could, to the blue matress. Maybe Zoe could help him?


	5. Chapter 5

~ZOE POV~  
~DREAM~  
 _~3RD PERSON POV~  
Zoe and Leah are 4 years old. They, along with their parents, Lucas (4), Thomas (1), Henry and Maria, who was pregnant with Simon, were at the park. They were all playing nicely and friendly. Running and screaming, like 4 year old's do. They climbed up the play-frame, when Leah screamed. Not in the good way. She fell down and began seizing. Maria, 7 months pregnant, made sure the other 3 didn't see her. She moved them on, while Henry, Daniella and Mitch moved her off and into the car, to the hospital._

 _~Zoe and Leah are now 9~  
Leah has been in and out of hospital since the day she seized, 5 years ago. Leah had been told if she had 2 weeks, what would she say to her family members. That was 2 weeks ago. Leah looked dead when Zoe visited. "Hey, L." Zoe whispered. "Hey." Leah replied. "Zoe, I know you want to dance. Before you reach 14, please dance for me. Dance to the moon, mummy said. I wish I could. Zoe, I love you." Leah spoke, grabbing Zoe's hand, "I love you too, L. I'll dance to the moon. I'll dance for both of us." Zoe knew Leah was dying, as she got told she was going to heaven. Leah knew the same. "Hey, Leah?" Zoe said, crying. "Yeah?" Leah said, also crying. "Say hi to Athena for me?" Zoe said, as she smiled. "Sure. And Dave?" The girls laughed. Zoe didn't leave Lea's side. Not when she fell asleep, not when she stopped breathing. Not even when she flat-lined... Zoe's mother had to come and get her, "Zoe. Zoe. ZOE. ZOE!"  
~~~~~~~~~_  
~MARIA POV~  
I hauled Lucas onto the blue mat, and saw Zoe's hands tied to the mattress. But, while her left hand was secure, her body had turned with the force of the water, and forced her wrist into an uncomfortable position, I could see it was broken. I shook her awake, and called her name. Her eyes snapped open, full of pain. I grabbed her hand and pulled her until she had a grip and the mattress and she began crying. I asked what was wrong. She told me about a dream she had, a memory. A moan was heard from next me, and I turned to see Lucas, waking up. I helped him grab the mattress and he groaned. "I wanna go home." He muttered. "So do I." Zoe chimed in. It seemed that then, Lucas noticed her there. "Zo? Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, my wrist and arm hurt, but nothing much. You?" Lucas shied away, "Nothing. I'm fine." Zoe left it. After a while, the waters we were in, got shallower. We shed the blue mattress and got up, granted we all helped each other, and tried looking for someone. Suddenly, a cry was heard. A young child's cry..


	6. Chapter 6

The child's scream sounded very young, and we kept swimming towards it. Eventually, the waters we were in got shallower and allowed us to walk. I was limping, from my leg and Maria was supporting Lucas, as he was her. I listened out for the cry again, and heard it. It sounded like a young boy. I walked faster, much to the protests of my leg and Maria, to try and locate him. Lucas was too out of it to know anything else. I gave up, after my search led nowhere, and my leg was actually throbbing with pain. Lucas began becoming more aware of his surroundings, and saw a tree. "Come on, let's go to that tree. Looks big enough to hold us all." We began walking towards it, when I heard the young boys cry again. I stopped. "Why have you stopped, Zoe?" Lucas asked, turning around. "I need to help him." I whispered. "No, Zoe. Zoe! NO!" I whipped round to face him. "If another wave catches us down here, we WILL die. We need to climb up that tree right now." I pulled my infamous guilt trip, "What if it's Simon, or Thomas?" Lucas looked wounded. "It's not though."  
"What If it is?" Lucas sighed. "Get Maria up the tree, I'll go and get the boy. I'll meet you there." I left before I got ha answer. "HELLO!?" I shouted, and another cry rang out. I found the boy caught under some weeds and sticks, overall uninjured. I picked him up and ran over to the tree and got Lucas to grab him off of my shoulders, before climbing up myself.

So long long had passed with no drink, I was beginning to see things like Leah. Lucas had to hold me back several times, to stop me running off. I was nearly passed out with heat exhaustion, when I felt something in my hands. I opened my eyes, which proved to be a much bigger task than anticipated, and saw a can of coke in my hand. I looked up at Lucas, "Drink," he said, "It'll help." I drank a bit, and the world still swam. I did feel a bit better. Before long, or I'd just passed out again, a few Thai guys were coming towards us and coaxing us down. They helped Maria, whilst I carried Daniel and helped Lucas move the stuff out of the way. It was the least I could do for the guys. We got to a sanctuary-looking place, when my vision tunnelled, and I saw nothing more.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, I found that I was in a bed. Not too hard and not too soft. I sighed and looked around. I saw a load of other kids and adults and a few, I'm guessing, nurses and doctors. I was in a hospital. I frowned, trying to remember what happened. I remember a wave... and lots of pain. I remember nearly dying of heat and dehydration. I looked down at my leg, and found it was casted up. I couldn't feel much pain. Next to me and the table, was a bottle of water and a letter. I opened the letter and found it was directions to where Lucas and Maria were. I got up, and followed the directions. I passed very disturbing things, like kids bleeding out and kids crying for their moms and dads... but, what made me smile, was I saw Daniel laughing with a man. The man then picked him up and carried him away. Daniel found his dad. Still looking, I had a smile on my face. I came up to the section where Maria would be resting, and where Lucas would be too. I kept walking and walking. Eventually, I came to a section which was sectioned off but had marker pen saying, "TO BE OPERATED ON." I walked through and went down a small hallway. At the end, I saw Lucas laying next to Maria. "Maria." I whispered. I walked a bit quicker, you can only walk so fast with your leg in a cast, and cams up to her bed. She raised her hand and pointed to me. "Lucas..." She whispered and Lucas turned around to face me. "Zoe!" He yelled and tried to get up, but fell back down, emitting a smal, groan from his throat, clutching his side. "Still not healed?" I asked, sitting on his bed. He huffed, "No. But, mum's going for her operation first then I'm going. What about you, how are you?" I picked at my cast. "Doesn't hurt anymore..." Lucas frowned, "Zoe, I know you. Something is on your mind. What is it?" I sighed. "Can I ask you something?" Looking up into his eyes. "Sure." He said. "Was I asking for Leah?" Lucas froze. "Um... kinda. You were more yelling and screaming for her and trying to get down from the tree. Then you passed out." I began picking my cast again. "It's something called survivors guilt. It's a mental condition in which someone you love, almost dangerously, dies, you constantly feel like they're there and keep trying to reach them. It doesn't have to be someone you love, it could be a tragic death that you witnessed." I felt a warm hand grab mine. "I'm sorry. I never knew." I went I say something, but suddenly Maria was led away. We knew why though. Me and Lucas kept chatting and after a while, fell into silence. Every few minuets, Lucas would groan and clutch his side. "Lucas, I'm gonna try and find Henry." I said, sliding off the bed. "Ok." He mumbled.

~  
I looked everywhere. The only thing I came close to was the red ball the boys had. "Wait! Simon!" I whipped my head around and saw Thomas running to Simon. I hobbled over, yelling their names. "THOMAS! SIMON! THOMAS! SIMON!"  
"ZOE!" The boys found me and ran to me. "Oh my god, are you ok? Where's Dad?"  
"Lucas?! Maria?! Zoe?!" Tears formed in my eyes. "Dad! Dad!" Henry whipped around to my voice and began running over. He hugged us all. "Oh... my babies. Wait... Zoe, where's Lucas and Maria?" I swallowed hard. "Maria is in surgery and Lucas is about to be. I can take you to him if you want?" Henry had tears in his eyes. "Yeah, please." Zoe turned and limped to where she last knew Lucas was. When she got there, Lucas had fallen asleep. She sat on his bed and helped the other boys up. Henry stroked Lucas' cheek. Lucas opened his eyes and inhaled sharply. He blinked, sleepily. "Hey dad." He all but whispered. Henry grabbed his hand, "Hey buddy. You feeling ok?" Lucas was about to answer, when he started coughing. Not just normal coughs, wet. Blood squirted From his lips and over the be deep sheets. "LUCAS!" I yelled. "Thomas, go and find a nurse. Now!" Thomas ran off and I covered Simon's eyes. A nurse came running in and turned Lucas on his side before rushing him off, presumably to emergency surgery.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"After Lucas was taken into emergency surgery, Maria was brought back out. The nurses told the Bennet family to tell her to take it easy when she woke up. Lucas was still in the surgery room even after 3 hours. Maria had woken up pretty quickly and was asking about Lucas. Zoe told her exactly what happened and why he was taken in, in the first place. Maria was then overwhelmed with the rest of her family. Zoe said that she was going on a walk to try and clear her mind. Zoe walked all around the hospital and passed patients who were either sobbing with relief that they found their loved ones, or sobbing in anguish that they couldn't find their loved ones, or they were style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"When Zoe came to the end of the hospital, she turned around to come back when a young girl ran into her. "Lo siento!" Zoe sat up and helped the little girl up. "¿Hablas inglés?" br style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /(strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"BOLD IS LITTLE GIRL. /strongspan style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;"Underlined IS ZOE/span)br style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""No."/strongbr style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /span style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;""¿entiendes inglés?"/spanbr style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Si."/strongbr style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"span style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;"Do you know where your parents are?"/spanbr style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""No."/strongbr style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"span style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;"Do you want some help in finding them?"/spanbr style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Si, por favour."/strong/embr style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Zoe and the young girl, who was 7 years old, began looking for her parents. "What is your name?" Zoe asked, trying to light up a conversation. "Mi llamo es Leah. E tu?" Zoe's heart stopped and she stumbled a bit. "Mi llamo es Zoe?" She tried speaking Spanish to the young girl. Leah smiled. "Si, Zoe. Si." The rest of the journey around the twisting corridors was filled with Zoe's asking pointless questions to Leah like her favourite colour and food ecetera. About halfway back to where the Bennett's were resting, Leah gasped. Zoe looked down at her. "Leah? You ok?" /embr style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Suddenly Leah's face moulded into the younger version, the one that Zoe knew. "You let me die. It's your fault I died." Zoe stumbled back. "Leah?" She asked, reaching a hand out. Leah flicked it away. Blood began flowing out of her mouth. "It's your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." The chant continued. Zoe fell to her knees, tears making their way down her cheeks. Leah grabbed her shoulders. "ZOE! ZOE! ZOE! ZOE! ZOE?!" Blood was squiring from her lips now. "NOO!"/embr style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][]br style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /Henry was shaking Zoe's shoulders as she shook on the bed, presumably from a style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"NOO!" Zoe shot straight up in the bed and clutched her heart. Heavy breaths came from her mouth and she was looking around the room, wildly as if looking for someone. "Zoe, hey. Henry here. You there?" Zoe turned to look at Henry, who just raised his eyebrows. "What was that about?" He dared ask. Before he got an answer, Lucas was wheeled back in. Henry got distracted by the nasal cannula that ran in through Lucas' nostrils and behind his ears. "Lucas? Baby, are you there?" Maria leaned over from her bed and stroked Lucas' style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /Zoe felt as though she was intruding on a special family moment, even though she was their family, and turned away on the bed and began looking around. She jumped when she felt a hand touch hers. "Hey there." Zoe turned around and saw Lucas touching her hand. "Hi. You feeling ok?" Lucas smiled, rather sleepily. "Perfect now all my family's ok."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"AW, BOI. ONLY ONE MORE CHAP THEN THIS BAD BOY IS FINISHED!/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"WAAAAA!/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAP, ITS ONE OF MY FAVES!/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Once Lucas was cleared enough to go on the plane, the Bennet family left as soon as possible. A small plane had been set out for them and another 2 families that were flying to London. You read it right. Henry had been given a relocation back to his home. It was a solid that the manager owed him. Turns out, one of the girls that Henry helped to safety was his managers niece. So, he owed them and moved them back home.

On the plane, Lucas and Maria were left on hospital beds and were strapped down to the floor. Henry sat in the middle of a 3 seater with Thomas on his left and Simon on his right. Zoe sat as close as she could to Lucas and Maria. For some reason, when the plane was taking off, she felt her insides feel like they were dissolving. The last time she was on a plane, it lead to her nearly dying. The plane was set out like a train, in sections. In section one was the Bennet family, in section 2 was the Walker family and in the 3rd section was the Weathersby family.

The walker family consisted of 4 people and a dog. A 39 year old mum, a 41 year old dad, a 16 year old daughter and a 5 year old son. Originally, they were on the island about 2 hours away on the ferry. They went on a cruise, and ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The Weathersby family consisted of 8 people. A 46 year old dad, a 43 year old mum, a 23 year old son, an 18 year old son, 3 daughters aged 11, 9 and 7. They were on holiday for the 18 year old's graduation but it had gone horribly wrong.

About half-way through the flight, Zoe had vacated her seat and gone to see Lucas. She knelt on the floor, seeing no need to stand, and held his hand whilst he slept, fearing that if she let go, he would float away.

 _"Leah? What're you doing here?" Zoe asked, seeing her sister. Leah smiled. "I came to see you. Mum told me to tell you that it's not your time yet. She wants you to live." Zoe frowned. "What do you mean, mum said? You can see her?"  
"Zoe, I'm right behind you." Zoe flung her head around and saw her mother and father. She ran to hug them but passed right through. "Wha-?" Zoe began, but found she couldn't find her voice. Her mother smiled, sadly. As did her father. "Zoe, we are not here. We are just figments of your imagination, of your memories." Her mother said. Zoe felt the tears slide down her face. "Mum, dad, I never said this before you died, but I love you. And I miss you." They smiled, "But Maria is taking good care of you, I hope." Zoe smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Suddenly, her limbs began moving backwards of their own accord, "What? Mum! Dad! What's happening!?" Her mother smiled sadly again, "Zoe, you're waking up. Live your life! Please. For me." Her mother begged. "I will." Zoe spoke with fiery determination. Her vision faded into nothing.  
~_  
When she woke up, she was face to face with Lucas. "Hi. You ok?" He asked. Zoe just smiled. "I'm awesome."

AWW, THAT'S IT FOLKS!

IT'S FINALLY OVER!

I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL, BUT AT THE MINUET, MY MAIN FOCUS IS TO FINISH ALL OF MY UNFINISHED FICS. BUT, I PROMICE, I WILL DEFO DO A SEQUEL.

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THIS, IT'S HELPED ME LOADS!


End file.
